


Home

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, It's just byler fluff okay, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: Thanks to willbyersneedstherapy on tumblr!Prompt request: "You've always felt like home"
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Home

Red. Storm. Spores. Dark. Shadow in the sky.

_ Go away go away go away…  _

Frozen.

“Will!”

Snap. At the sound of Mike’s voice, Will was back in Mike’s yard.

Mike stood in the doorway, watching in worry. “You okay?”

Will was shaking now, and before he knew it, he collapsed onto the grass.

Mike rushed over to him. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re safe…” he continued on as Will grabbed onto him and held him, trying to ground himself.

_ It’s okay. You’re with Mike. He won’t let anything bad happen. _

Slowly, Will’s heart rate settled back to normal and he was taking deep breaths in and out. He loosened his grip on Mike, who pulled away to examine him. Will couldn’t help but wish he could hold onto Mike for just a little longer.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Was it another episode?”

Will shuddered, hating to even think about it. He nodded.

Mike stood up and held out his hand to help Will up. Will took it, standing up a little too quickly and filling his vision with swimming dots.

“You okay?” Mike asked again.  _ Dang it.  _ Now that Will was back to himself, he found himself blushing at everything Mike did. As usual.

Rubbing his eyes and pushing away the thoughts and the love and the crush, he said, “Yeah. Just stood up too fast.”

And when he opened his eyes, Mike was closer.

_ Shit. _

He was  _ definitely  _ blushing now, and panicking.  _ Why is he so close? What’s going on? _

Mike backed away, quickly, clearing his throat.

_ Okay… _

Will blinked a few times, wondering if that moment was just something he imagined. He did have a wild imagination, and that scenario had played in his daydreams quite a few times.

“So, um…” Mike was talking, a bit quieter. His eyes were sad. “Are you still up for sleeping over? Or do you want me to take you home?”

“I am home,” Will answered without thinking. He blushed a bit, wondering if that was too forward, but then again, Mike’s house had always been home. Just like Will’s house was Mike’s home.

Of course, that was only the simple way to look at things.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Mike asked, smiling but… nervous?

So many thoughts were screaming in Will’s head. Should he shoot his shot? Should he say what he actually felt?

Since it was just so damn hard to lie to Mike, he said the only phrase that seemed right.

“You’ve always felt like home.”

Mike turned crimson red. He looked straight into Will’s eyes, his own eyes filled with pure happiness and love. (But it couldn’t be that. No way.)

“You’ve always been my home, too,” he said, smiling brightly.

Somehow they were standing close again. They locked eyes again, and Mike looked around quickly before pressing a quick kiss on Will’s cheek.

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god-- _

An explosion of emotion and butterflies burst inside of Will. He couldn’t control his blush or his smile. (It was really hard to do that in any scenario with Mike.)

Mike wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulder and the two walked into Mike’s house. Even though, of course, they were each other's home.


End file.
